RazorBlade Romance: The White Angel
by Metallic Sharpie
Summary: Krad's sinful activities with Dark never failed to replay every night with growing passion but when they achieve their own forms, the consequences are revealed. And now he must run away from his lover. They may be 'free' but the curse was never broken...


_Originally Published: 12 / 10 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The White Angel**  
FIRST TIME READERS**__: It is highly recommended that you read  
'RBK: The Black Angel' up to its last chapter before reading this one!_

**RazorBlade Kiss**  
Parallel to 'Gone With the Sin'

Chapter 1_  
Succumbing to Obsession_

Dark had fought well, it surprised the white angel that he had the upper-hand for once. He felt his clothing stick like a second skin, soaked in crimson. The phantom thief did a number on him, it was true... But what he didn't expect, was to be flat on his back, gasping for breath. His lungs burned with the need to breathe, but so much of his own blood clogged his windpipe.

Krad looked at his enemy, his opponent, through eyelids that barely rose. The dark angel was gazing at him strangely, with an emotion that made the fine hairs on his neck rise. He knew, he knew... He hacked out another clot of blood.

His opponent knelt beside him, _that_ emotion not wavering from the thief. Krad knew what the dark angel was thinking. He, himself, would bask in that feeling when he claimed someone's life; that power, that freedom. But why Dark was doing so, was quite the question. It wasn't in his nature... it seemed so unreal, he had to make sure it was true.

Krad touched his opponent's hand, a slight shiver under his touch. He saw his counterpart's eyes light up with dangerous fire... And a warm hand touched his cheek. Warm? He resisted to lean in, why he was cold? Why didn't he notice until now? He really pushed his tamer's frail body to its limits. Pathetic. No wonder he was in such a condition.

The hand caressed his cheek, in a seemingly loving gesture. Too affectionate, some wires must have crossed in his counterpart's mind. "Dark...?" He hated the sound of his voice, his throat sore with coughing, hot with blood. He sounded like a weak little bitch... and when his enemy's lips curved, it stroke a small fear in his core.

And the thief began to laugh, but the laugh was hollow, dark. But the angel didn't want to believe that such a thing was awakening in Dark, now... "Dark...?" It was impossible. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in their fight. The damn black wing had came out winning, his beast should not be rising for anything. There was no danger.

Dark seemed to jump a handful of feet away from him all of the sudden, leaving the angel momentarily dumb with shock. Then he felt Dark's pain, as the phantom thief squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his head. The racing confusion, laced with dark desire; he felt it bubble up in him and he hated it.

_**I taste death in every kiss we share**_

He _wasn't_ suppose to _feel_. But when he was near Dark, the black angel's feelings became his own and never he knew what to do with them. Anger was the usual, routine one; Krad knew how to maintain that one quite well but the others, like now...

The clenching of his heart, the throbbing in his head, and worse, the stinging in his eyes. Yes, that was the worst one. That one he could not hide, and a lone tear escaped and rolled down his blood-stained cheek, visible to his enemy's eyes. "Dark...!" Couldn't the thief keep his emotions in check for once?!

"_Krad..._" The voice made him still, made his smalls breathes come to a complete stop. That voice didn't belong to his counterpart, it was too deep, gruff. His stop in oxygen lead to more hacking, blood escaping his mouth. More? Honestly, how much did he have in him? And he stared when the thief knelt beside him once more, but this time close..., much closer.

"_What is it?_" He had to leave. He was no coward, but no fool either. He could not fend-off a murder-oriented, demonic-powered Dark in his condition. Perhaps in his normal state, yes, though a challenge, but like this, only with a miracle and the gods on his side. The wounds on his back gave a sharp pain, like a thick dagger spiking through. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes and groan in pain, no, never did his gaze waver from his opponent.

Krad had to do something, anything to get the demonic angel off his back, so to speak. And when irritation flared in violet eyes, the white angel wondered what caused it. Oh, Dark asked a question. Apparently, he wanted it answered. Did the thief honestly think that he could muster any more than a word every minute in his state?

And he tried, his lips moved but no sound came from his battered windpipe, something expected. But the black angel was moving closer, perhaps to rip his throat out? Wonderful, it was useless at the moment anyway. But he couldn't do more damage, could he? Surely, the redhead boy still had some control of Dark, he knew the Niwa cared for his tamer... He would never let Dark _kill_ him, for it meant killing his Satoshi.

But to the neck he did not lean, and he felt his enemy's lips on his own, soft and warm.

_**Every sundown seems to be the last we have**_

The white angel's mind blanked out, stunned by the turn of events. He never... _kissed_... anyone before, he _didn't_ care for those things... but he knew what they usually meant, love, lust, and all that stupidity, so to have _Dark _be the first one to _kiss_ him... it made no sense. Not only that, but it _wasn't_ right, and _will_ result in something awful. But just when he recuperated, was about to jerk away from his offender...

He felt warm, and when Dark's tongue played with his own, his core heated, his blood boiled, it felt like anger, but anger didn't have this fuzziness, this... want. This, he could recall never feeling before. He gripped his counterpart's shoulders, attempting to get the black angel closer. He wanted him closer, he wanted... He let out a mental frustrated growl, he _wasn't_ suppose to want! Dark must have been affecting him again.

The thief repositioned himself, directly above him. But it wasn't enough, there was still this burning need and he pulled the dark angel closer until their bodies aligned perfectly. It cooled his core slightly, but it warmed up his body. He didn't understand, was his body failing? He hated being so lost. And his enemy captured his lips, with much more... he didn't know but it left him moaning.

One of Dark's hands began to trail down his body, it was as if it left a trail of fire on the skin it touched. And the hand slipped under his shirt, he didn't know why Dark was doing this. More importantly he wasn't sure why he hadn't voiced his protests. Pressure on an open wound by that wandering hand made a whimper erupt from him.

It hurt but... so strange, there usually wasn't any 'buts' when Dark inflicted harm on him. It just hurt. Period. But it was different this time. Krad's hands traveled into his partner's hair, tangling his fingers into the purple mess; he felt a tug and pull on his top, before it suddenly burst into slivers of fabric. Those dark violet eyes, seemed mischievous and satisfied as they gaze upon his battered chest.

The white angel felt his enemy's tongue lick one of his sensitive nipples, surprising him with rush of blood it sent to his lower regions. "Dark...!" He wanted the black angel to do it again, and much to his pleasure, he did. He only faintly felt the belt he wore loosen, that wandering hand slip into his jeans.

_**Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end **_

Krad wasn't entirely sure about what his counterpart was doing. The only thing he was sure of was that it felt amazing, the hand pumping his erection, the kisses and bites on his exposed skin. His body was shaking, his breath coming out in pants; he needed something, that tightness in his lower regions tortured him, and he begged wordlessly, pitiful whimpers escaped him.

He felt the smirk against his skin, when something erupted inside of him, so powerful that he screamed. The blonde tried to catch his breath, tried to push away from the thief who did not cease to touch him despite his... completion, he assumed it was. Never, he had never done something like that before... and he watched as Dark removed his own clothing. Surely there wasn't more to this... was there?

_**I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting **_

Krad had never regretted something so much, as to not pay much attention to his tamer's lives. He might have had an idea of what Dark's actions meant, what any of this meant and what was to come. His mind was a bit too far gone to even begin drawing conclusions of this at the moment also.

When he tried moved to back away on his forearms, the black angel pinned him back down in an instant. Golden eyes glanced down and noted that Dark was sporting a quite large erect member like he had. The sight of it made his own twitch, and a blush threaten to take over his cheeks.

Dark leaned forward once more, an inch away from his lips with his breath fluttering against his lips. The thief made no other move, purple eyes stared deeply into his own golden ones. Why did he stop? Krad's mind flooded with questions, hating the utter confusion he felt. Did Dark want him to be the one who initiated the kiss? He didn't want that, he wanted to get away!

_**Your love is a razorblade kiss**_

So why did he close the distance? Krad berated himself until he felt his counterpart deepen their kiss, and a nudge near his ass caused him to stiffen. What was he going to do? The white angel felt the foreign need to panic, trying to bit back the urge to call on Satoshi. It would do no good, he knew, he drugged the little boy so he could have the night to himself.

The feeling of fulfillment and pain blinded him, as the thief entered him without much warning. The possessed Dark continued on, thrusting in and out but the pain did not bother Krad as it should. Gods, no, it felt wonderful. And every time the black angel took him in deep, he would hit something inside of him. It threatened to knock him out but the white angel couldn't care, it felt too good for him to protest.

A loud moan escaped him as he reached his second climax, but Dark continued, if anything picked up the pace, to something harder and faster. Krad dug his fingers into the dirt, his body withering underneath Dark. It was too much, too soon; And the blonde wasn't sure if he could stay conscious much longer. His vision shifted from blackness to reality, his wounds aggravated with the harsher movement began to bleed once more, and his body was drunk off the pleasure it was deprived of.

"Dark!" And his world turned black.

_**Sweetest is the taste from your lips**_

Satoshi groaned, shifted in his bed, trying to get away from the sunlight pouring into his bedroom. He was usually an early riser, but today... he felt so tired. (Krad...!) The angel ignored his tamer's call for the first time since his awakening. He was trying to get some rest—(Krad...?)

'Is that concern I hear in your call, my dear Satoshi?' Krad mumbled, face buried in pillow.

(What. Did. You. Do?!) His tamer wasn't one to react with such emotion... Krad lifted his upper half off the bed and looked through the bluenette's eyes, to see Satoshi gazing down on his wound-infested body. It wasn't as bad as last night, some magic felt a few wounds closed up nicely, looking more like angry welts and others getting there.

'A fight with Dark, that is all.' The white angel fell back down on his mental bed.

(The wounds on my chest is not what I was referring to.) A felt a tinge of embarrassment come from his tamer's core. (I find it hard to sit down correctly, mind telling me exactly what happened last night?) Ah, he hasn't even figured that one yet. He hasn't had time to think and now his tamer was asking questions. Though Krad was slightly thankful that his tamer didn't care much for the wounds, he hated to deal with arguing about that.

Though that would be much easier than this...

'Dark and I had sex.' That was what it was called, right, sex? His muddled mind wasn't something he could trust entirely at the moment... There was a long pause, and Krad found sleep beckoning once more—

(Sex?) His tamer was in the bathroom, taking a shower now. The bluenette scrubbed the dry blood off his legs and... behind. (This looks more like rape, Krad.) Ah, rape, what was that again? The white angel groaned, pulling the covers over his head. He didn't want to think, he wanted to sleep. Though Satoshi noticed his confusion, the blue-eyed boy ignored his protests.

(Did he force himself on you?) Krad scoffed,

'As if anyone could do such a thing to me.'

(So, you _allowed_ and _wanted_ to sex with Dark? That's... not like you at all.) The white angel stayed silent as he watched his tamer clean his body and wash his hair. He shifted under his satin covers, allowed and _wanted_? He didn't have much a choice in that matter to object... but perhaps if he did, Dark would have gain control of himself and left him be.

_**Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips**_

And what did his tamer mean, "That's not like you at all."? Satoshi may be his precious master... but the bluenette knew nothing of him. Krad moved around in his bed again, as if trying to bury himself in the mattress. No one knew anything about him... the only one who did was the original Hikari who created him, even Dark with their years of feuding had a skewed understanding of him.

But the thief barely knew much of his own self so the white angel could not penalize Dark.

(Dammit. Are you a masochist, Krad?) He felt the pain his tamer went through when he sat down on his sofa, a cup of coffee in his hands. The white angel blinked. Masochist. Masochist... Masochist? What did that word mean? It ran through his memories, trying to slap a definition on it.

He recalled the first Niwa use that word a few times in his creator's presence... but Krad never found out what it meant. None of his previous tamers would dare to let out the 'homicidal' angel, so he lacked knowledge in a few things and only knew as much as he saw his tamers say and do. The bluenette sighed,

(Do you like pain? Do you find pleasure in receiving it?) The blonde blinked again, lifting himself up to a sitting position on the bed, though still under his white covers. Did he? It hurt when Dark had... did that but he... didn't feel hurt by it, exactly, not at all. It was mind-blowing... Why was his tamer so curious?

'I never thought you would be interrogating me about such things, precious, is there something that you wish to try for yourself... or perhaps on that Niwa boy...?' The blonde trailed off and let out a bark of laughter when his tamer spit out his coffee, nearly choking on the dark liquid. But the bluenette stayed frozen, confused about something.

(You laughed.) Krad blinked, (I... never heard you laugh like that, you know a normal, happy laugh.) An awkward silence fell on the two, before the bluenette spoke again. (I'm asking because its still my body, Krad, and I have a feeling that... this is isn't going to be last time you and Dark do this.)

'I have no intention of continuing.' Krad replied quickly; honestly, he wasn't all too sure. But the black angel couldn't have wanted to even do it last night, much less again and again.

(And if Dark did, will you let him...?)

'Y...' Krad shut his mouth, falling back into the bed and abruptly cutting off the connection with his tamer. He was about to say yes. His first reaction to that question was a yes. Perhaps some wires were crossed in _his_ mind. The blonde ran his hands through his hair, a frustrated growl vibrated off his chest. Damn his enemy for doing something so out of character.

He hadn't thought of the possibility of Dark initiating another encounter like the night before. Would the white angel let the phantom thief have his way with him again? His fingertips touched his bruised lips, eyes glazed over as he imagined the thief's lips on his own. A shudder racked his body in remembrance, and Krad bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that bubbled up when he thought of Dark taking him again, and again, and again...

Yes..., yes, he would.

_**Oh, the taste from your lips, my Darling  
Taste from your lips, oh my Love**_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'RazorBlade Kiss' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie:** Though I don't recall ever having a deadline to post this,  
I'm terribly sorry that it took so long!  
Got distracted, things happened, but everything is calm once more so I can focus on this again!  
Things in Krad's POV might seem a little or a whole lot different than Dark's,  
its on purpose, some people may catch why, some people may not.  
It will be explained eventually.

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


End file.
